


Blue and Gold

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Slash, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Loki has to entertain a bunch of kids with a story that is oddly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with either the myths or the movies, but it sort of fits in both.

During a hot summer day in Asgard Loki chose to remain within the castle walls while most of the other occupants chose to bask in the sun. Loki hated the summer because he was not good at handling heat. Due to his parentage.

One of the regional leaders in Asgard was here on a routine visit, and had brought his entire family. Much to Frigga’s dismay. For the regional leader had little to no idea on how to properly rear a child, and as such all of his offspring were rude and rambunctious.

Loki was walking through the halls when he caught sight of Frigga being trailed by all kinds of children who were all asking her to tell them a story. The frazzled Queen’s eyes lit up when she saw Loki.

“Here children, Loki has arrived. He is one of the best story tellers in all of Asgard. No doubt he will entertain you.” Frigga said, and as expected the children all ran to Loki.

Loki gave his mother his most ferocious look. He couldn’t stand children. Nevertheless Loki led them to one of his favorite nooks in the palace to hide and read a book. And each child sat diligently in front of Loki.

“So you lot want a story?” Loki asked. “Is that correct?”

“Yes sir!” They all said. One of the older ones said, “Yes Prince Loki!”

Loki couldn’t help the small feeling of elation. He was no prince of Asgard, but he was still a prince to the people. At least for now.

“Okay. Give me a moment to think of one.” Loki said stroking his chin. “Do you know the one about the king becoming a king?” He was met with a round of yes’s. “How about the one about the first ruler of Asgard?” One again a round of yes’s.

Loki continued to list off common fables in Asgard. Until he sighed. “Would you like to hear the one about the dual princes?” He asked.

“We don’t know that one.” One of the children said. “Tell us that one!”

Loki grinned. “Very well.” He said.

“Once upon a time in a country far away there were two princes. One was gold and beautiful, he was strong and ferocious and all who met him loved him. The other prince was blue and small; he was incredibly smart and gifted with magic. But no one loved the blue prince like they loved the gold prince. Even the king and queen loved the gold prince more.

So the blue prince grew, under the shadow of his golden brother, and without knowing what real love felt like. He trained his magic, and learned how to help his golden brother how to rule properly.

But one day the golden prince led the blue prince on a quest to a very bad place, the frozen forest of regret. The place where monsters lived and everything was frozen. The greatest monster there found the princes, intending to eat them and the king had to save them from certain demise.

Once they had returned from the frozen forest the king took the blue son and told him that he was not his father, and that no one in their country was his family. The blue prince grew very upset and went to his rooms to cry, and in his emotion he grew bluer.

In the middle of the night the blue prince decided to leave the country where he had grown, so that he could travel the lands and find somewhere he belonged and felt loved. But above all, the blue prince wanted to find a family who would love him.”

“Prince Loki, why doesn’t the blue prince feel loved?” One of the little girls asked.

“Because all loved his brother more.” Loki answered. “You wouldn’t understand, because all of you are loved as individuals by your parents. Now hush and listen, the story is getting better.”

Loki continued, “The blue prince wandered from country to country seeking a place that he would belong. He ventured to the red country of fire, and everyone there chased him away because of his blue skin and he couldn’t live in their land anyway.

The blue prince stumbled upon a land inhabited by primal pink men who chased the prince away due to his appearance.

Then the blue prince found a land full of elves, and they accepted the blue prince for a time until they found out that he was more adept at magic than them. They too chased him away.

Each time the blue prince was forced out of a land, he would sit and cry his lonely tears. Because he had no one to love, and no one loved him. All he wanted was to have a family that cared for him, but everywhere he went he only found fear and hate directed towards him.

But the blue prince didn’t give up. He knew that there must be somewhere where he would belong, and be loved.

His travels eventually brought him back to the frozen forest of regret. Only, instead of being attacked like he had before, he was welcomed. For he had grown bluer during his travels, and he appeared as a great monster should. However he was much smaller than the monsters that roamed the frozen forest.

But the blue prince found that he had more in common with this place than any of the other kingdoms. So he remained within the frozen forest. He made many great friends in the forest, a great horse that breathed fire and two giants that had a lot ironically enough in common with the blue prince.

But one day the blue prince met another blue person just like him. Only this one was a giantess. She was beautiful, and when she met the blue prince they fell in love.

She was the first person to love the blue prince. She accepted him, she adored how he could use his magic and she understood his feelings, because she was the same as him. For the first time in his life, the blue prince was loved.

However, one day an evil dark sorcerer stole the blue giantess away from the blue prince. And the blue prince went on a great quest to save her. He took his friends that he had made in the forest, and together they banded together to save his love.

After the dark sorcerer was slain, all of them returned to the frozen forest, and the blue prince married his love. Together they had three great children. Each child was blue like their parents, and each one was greatly powerful.

One day, many years later all of the monsters in the frozen forest gathered outside of the blue prince’s home. They all wanted the blue prince to be their king, after he had treated all of the monsters with respect, and after he had proven his loyalty and bravery when he dark sorcerer had stolen the blue giantess, the other monsters had decided that he would make a good leader and they crowned him as such.

The blue prince was very excited to become a king, especially over a world that he loved and that loved him. Many more years passed, each of the blue king’s children grew up and moved far away from their parents. Leaving only the blue king and his giantess queen alone in their icy palace.

But the blue king was content, because every day the monsters came and had a great feast and all of them celebrated the rule of the king of the frozen forest.

But one day the blue giantess grew very sick. Her lungs grew colder and her once luminous blue skin turned a dusty gray. Every healer in the forest was summoned by the blue king to save his wife, but none were successful.

And the next year the blue giantess died.

The castle grew icier, the forest trees stopped growing and the weather turned to constant snow.

For the blue king’s heart had broken. The one person that had truly loved him, and he had truly loved had died. Leaving the blue king all alone in his icy palace. The monsters stopped coming for their parties, because the king’s heartbreak was too great for any of them to fix.

The blue king cried again. For the first time in years he began to cry in his loneliness and desperation. For even now, a lifetime later he was still alone and unloved. His despair was so great the frozen forest had turned colder.

But one day a king from a neighboring land arrived, he wanted to negotiate a peace treaty with the ruler of the frozen forest.

When the king arrived at the icy palace and met the blue king, both men were shocked.

For the king was none other than the blue king’s golden brother, now a powerful golden king. The blue king had not seen the golden king in decades.

When the golden prince saw his long lost brother, he cried gold tears and hugged the lonely blue king. For the golden king had been searching for his brother for years.

The golden brother told the blue king that he had always loved him, and that he had been lonely ever since the blue king had left his first home. The blue king cried his blue tears, and they mixed with the golden ones of his brother. The blue king had someone cry with him, and love him.

The blue king’s heart was not so broken after that. The forest bloomed, the palace grew slightly less cold and all the monsters returned to the castle. The parties returned, and the blue king grew less lonely.

Together he and his golden brother loved each other, and their countries became peaceful. The blue king’s children returned to him, and with his golden brother and all the monsters in the forest the blue king had a family once again. And he was loved.  The end.” Loki said.

“Now did you lot find that story satisfactory?” Loki asked as he surveyed all of the awed children.

“Yes Prince Loki!” They all chimed.

Loki grinned. “Good. Because it’s time for dinner, let’s go shall we?” He asked.

Loki allowed the children to follow him to the dining room and saw Frigga’s relieved face. She must have been scared that Loki would harm the children. But he would never have harmed a child.

Loki took his customary spot next to Thor and Balder. Thor remained silent as Loki sat, but Balder commented on Loki’s entourage. “Did you get stuck on babysitting duty Loki?” Balder asked.

“My mother grew tired of watching the children, so I stepped in.” Loki said.

Loki noticed that before the meal was officially ended Thor had left without saying anything to Loki. This was odd, considering Thor’s normal behavior was to constantly bother Loki.

Later that evening Loki was returning to his rooms. He’d just finished having a lovely conversation with his friend Sigyn, and he almost had a heart attack when he opened his door to find Mjolnir in his room.

Thor was also nowhere in sight, which was ominous. But on further inspection Loki caught him sitting in one of Loki’s favorite chairs and sulking.

“What’s wrong Thor?” Loki asked as he approached. “You hardly ate anything during dinner, and you left without flirting with Sif.” Loki said.

“The golden prince should have looked harder for his brother.” Thor said without looking at Loki. “He shouldn’t have left him all alone when he felt so unloved and unwanted.”

Loki was silent. But he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry about Angerboda.” Thor said as he finally looked at Loki. “And I should have found you earlier. I’m sorry, and I will always love you.”

Loki saw that Thor too was crying.

“I love you too.” Loki said as he stepped into Thor’s personal space and hugged him. “I’m sorry too. I should have stayed to tell you what Odin told me that night.”

Thor only hugged Loki back. Together the gold and the blue princes of Asgard were each-others greatest love.


End file.
